


The Demon's Child

by Meiun



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiun/pseuds/Meiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was born into a human world that cursed her for being different.  Not willing to surrender to fate, she took her fate into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was only three the first time her mother told her that she could not have been her child but must have been the spawn of some demon left in place of her own child. The child did not know nor understand that the ability to heal was feared by humans. Healers could not heal themselves nor defend from attackers. They were useless in a battle, but could be relied on to help keep the clan numbers higher after an attack, if the defenders won. However, that did not stop people from hating them or fearing them. Such children often meant the clan paid a higher price for a useless member, one who could not be relied upon for anything but relief in times of war. Moreover, the power to heal, born of their own body, frightened the masses that looked upon it as possession by demons or something much worse. Warlords coveted the healers though, casting them in thrall to fuel their battle machines. To them, it was cheaper to keep healers in the ranks to be able to throw already trained soldiers back into the battle versus training new recruits. However, it made the healers prime targets for enemy warlords seeking to cripple their opponents. Children were often sold into slavery to warlords by their parents seeking to avoid the curses said to accompany a child with healing ability.

She was nearly four when her mother abandoned her and her father, heading for her clan and away from the child she didn’t want. Her father drank heavily, barely working enough to pay for a bit of food and his drink. She knew he only stayed with her out of duty, he often yelled it at her when he had drunk too much and forgotten himself. She heard the neighbors whispering about warlords and demons and wondered what they meant by a good price. Her birthday came and went with nothing more than a new dress thrown at her from her father accompanied by a snarled happy birthday.

The elderly neighbor who watched her was always eager to tell her tales of demons. She devoured them like a child with sweets, learning everything she could. A devout women, the neighbor visited several shrines every week, praying to the deities there for various gifts and blessings. The little girl followed, seeking knowledge of demons and their kind.

It was at one of the shrines she learned of the demon horde and their leader, a powerful demon who inspired fear in both demons and humans. She searched for him, gathering the information she could and finally, finally she found him.

At barely four years old, she weighed a little less than thirty pounds and stood only thirty-three inches tall. She was small for her size and often taken for a two in a half year old. However, she was determined. She packed her bag with her belongings and slipped out just before twilight, leaving her father snoring off his latest drink. She followed the map that she had wheedled out of a small youkai, offering him her cake in exchange for it. She wasn’t going to let anyone or anything stop her.

The gate looked huge in the child’s eyes, something fit for lords and nobles. She took a deep breath, smoothed her dress and marched up to the guard at the gate.  
“I would like to see the Master of Demon’s please,” she nodded firmly. The crow demon choked slightly on a laugh, but managed to hide it from the little girl in front of him.

“Do you have business with him?” he asked, his voice mostly steady though his eyes were filled with mirth.

“I do,” she nodded determinedly.

He probably would have turned her away eventually, but as luck and fate would have it the Master happened to have been heading out for the evening and witnessed the child at the gate. He motioned for his guard to let her in, before returning to the great hall, his sons and generals with him. He was curious about the small human female child who would approach him with such resolve.

She marched into the hall, head held high, only slightly shaking as she approached him.

“Your name, child?”

“Kanna, your lordship,” her voice only trembled slightly. She held herself up under his scrutiny, her courage evident in her stance and just her presence in his hall.

“You asked to see me,” he spoke, his voice perhaps kinder than usual but she was so adorable standing there he could be forgiven.

“I did, your lordship…” she paused and thought, “is it your lordship or should it be general or something like that.”

“Either is fine,” he allowed amused.

“Okay,” she nodded. “I did, your lordship, because I want to become one of your generals.”

“Usually you have to be a demon to become a demon’s general,” he reminded her, hiding his amusement behind his smile.

“My momma said I was a demon. So I am going to become a great demon healer and lead armies and such.” She nodded emphasizing her point.  
He was torn between amusement at her attitude and anger at a parent who had obviously cursed their child so.

“What makes her think that you are a demon?” he questioned softly. He could see his oldest son had already stiffened, far more angry than amused. He hid it well though, only the soft glow of his eyes gave away his desire to rip apart a woman who did not deserve the title mother.

“Because I was born with the power to heal. So they say I am demon cursed. I think that is the same thing as being born a demon.” She stopped to ponder it, face drawn in concentration as she worried the problem over in her head. “Mother said it was anyway.”

“So you determined that if you were going to be a demon you were going to be a general,” he confirmed.

“Yes, sir.” She nodded again, “because Father says that being a healer means that you need to be protected and since generals are the heads of armies they are always protected. The neighbors say that Father should sell me to the local warlord,” she stopped and seemed to think for a minute, “what does that mean? I don’t think it sounds good, either way.”

He stared at her, the small fairy like creature. Small for her age, long dark hair that flowed down her back standing there in her dress unaware what the human world held for her because she dared to be born with healing powers. So fragile and yet so strong, determined to become something rather than be tossed around by the winds of fate. In a single instant, his decision was made.

“No I imagine it probably isn’t. Does your parents know you are here?” he questioned softly.

She shook her head. “Mother is gone. Father said she went back to her clan because she didn’t want me anymore. And Father is sleeping off his drink again and always says I shouldn’t bother him when he is home.” She looked far older and sadder than any child so young had the right to look, “I don’t think he would really care if I didn’t come home,” she murmured more to herself than anyone else.

“I see,” he replied, the thread of anger not even touching his voice. He was a good actor some days if he did say so himself. “There is only one problem though,” he sighed, putting as much regret into his voice as he thought he could muster without overdoing it. “I already have too many generals right now. In addition, they whine so, about practicing and such. And my sons are the worst, what with their groaning about training and so on. I don’t possibly think there is room for another one, after all there is only so much complaining one demon lord can take,” the outraged looks on his generals faces made the hell he would catch for that line oh so worth it. “However I do have another opening if you are interested?”

She cocked her head at him, the gesture looking far more adorable than it should. He could see his generals looking at him either bewildered or amused, though his sons seemed to be fighting laughing. They probably thought they already figured him out though, at least with his eldest, they were probably closest to being right.

“I am in need of someone who would be willing to fill a very special place in my household.”

“Will I get to learn how to fight,” she asked.

“Probably,” he shrugged, “but not the way you are thinking. Less physical but probably more verbal.”

“Will that make me strong?” she questioned, looking at him slightly suspiciously. He was hard pressed not to just gather her up and hug her.

“In a way, though you won’t need the strength to defend yourself when you will have my armies there to defend you,” he answered.

“But if they are defending me wouldn’t that be the same as being a general,” she asked confused.

“Ah, I think you have a mistaken idea of a general,” he replied. “Generals lead the men, not stay behind.”

“But the stories all said that you and your generals sent your minions, what is a minion anyway?, out to do your dirty work while you stayed hidden and reaped the evil benefits of their mischief.” She paused and looked at him confused, “So isn’t that the same thing as being behind the army and being protected. You just need to be able to tell them what to do all the time. My neighbor always said that was a woman’s job anyway, to tell the men what to do so they didn’t cause trouble.” She was thinking again and he really couldn’t wait to hear what was going to come out of her mouth next. “But if that’s the case then why are generals mostly men, and shouldn’t there be a lady demon in charge then instead of a guy?”

“According to my wife, then yes women are the ones truly in charge.” He observed rather dryly.

“So then, I would definitely be better as a general because I could tell the minions what to do and wouldn’t have to worry about hiding behind a man.” She nodded to emphasize her point, “sort of like telling them to go do the shopping and giving them a list so they don’t forget. Being a general must be really easy then.”  
He lost it, doubling over in laughter at her words, his own generals howling in mirth as they clutched the walls or each other to stand up. His sons pointed at him and howled, desperately fighting for breath between each bout of tear inducing laughter. He couldn’t help himself then, he swept her up into his arms and hugged her, pulling her close and marveling at how small she was, so fragile, and yet so warm and soft in his arms.

“If you ask my minions, who are currently laughing like loons over there, it does mean something like that.” He eventually told her when he managed to catch his breath. “But you see, when a general goes to battle he leads the charge, not stays behind the fighting. So you would have to be the best fighter on the field, which I am afraid would be impossible.”

“Oh,” she sighed. She sat on his lap, held loosely in the circle of his arms, obviously thinking.

“However, the position I was telling you about would be perfect for you.”

“Really,” she eyed him again with suspicion, though she didn’t make any effort to move off his lap. She seemed to almost lean into his touches and he wondered about that, but her next words answered him and made his blood run cold then hot in rage. “Why aren’t you scared of touching me? Is it because you’re a demon and you can’t catch the curse I carry?”

“Whoever told you that you were cursed, little one, lied to you. Human children are not cursed by being born. Whether they are born with healing powers or not.” He fought with his anger, holding it down so as not to alarm her. However, a part of him howled in outrage at the way humans treated their children, so callous and cold. And they called demons evil.

She didn’t look like she quite believed him but she let it go, turning her attention instead to his offer. “But what do I have to do?”

“Well, it requires that you stay in my household, swear to remain loyal to me, and to always be there with me. And in return you get all the love and adoration you could possibly want.”

“And,” she prompted, obviously not content with his explanation.

“And what,” he teased.

“If I don’t get to be a general than what would I be?” she questioned.

“You could stay and be my daughter,” he offered her quietly. His generals looked torn between protest and amusement but his sons’ held their breath waiting her answer.

“But if your sons became your generals does that mean if I become your daughter than I would get to become a general too,” she asked shrewdly. He laughed and hugged her again.

“No,” he shook his head at her, “you get to become something greater than a general.”

“How is a daughter greater than a general,” she demanded.

“Because a true father knows that a daughter is his greatest joy and happiness. As my daughter, you would enjoy the benefits of having lords and generals protecting you.”

“Are you sure that being a daughter is better than being a general?”

“Very,” he laughed, cuddling her to him and swinging himself up from his chair. “Come along then, we should off to where your new mother awaits and tell her the good news.”

He carried her off into his house in search of his wife. As he suspected, when presented with a beautiful doll of a child who obviously had a mind of her own, his wife was utterly delighted. His sons were also smitten with the pixie for a baby sister. He watched them with amusement and love, his wife encouraging her monologue on whether or not being a daughter was better than being a general. His wife more than happy to reassure her that it was, after all, a general commanded the armies but a daughter commanded the generals.

“Don’t encourage her,” he admonished laughingly.

“You think that you are going to hide the fact that she already has you well on the way to being wrapped around her little fingers,” his wife teased.

“I am a big bad fearsome Lord who commands over 10,000 demons,” he declared, pulling himself up to his full height.  
His wife whispered in her ear, sending her over with a smile.

“Daddy, up please,” she asked with big eyes, arms held up wide. He swept her up without a thought before turning to glare at his wife.

“You are so wrapped,” she snickered.

“And you are evil,” he retorted though it held no heat.

“I am your wife, it was part of the job description,” she replied evenly. She held out her hands to Kanna, taking her from his arms. “Come along dear, let’s get you fed and into bed, it’s been a long day for you and little girls need their sleep.”

“But I’m not tired,” she yawned grumpily. “I still want to be a general.”

“Yes dear,” his wife agreed with her before looking him straight in the eye, “I trust, my husband, you intend to handle the rest.” His wife was many things, but stupid was not among them. The faint bruises visible around the sleeves of the dress told a story she couldn’t help but read and the well hid anger sparked for a moment in her eyes.

“I will, but I shall be back before too long,” he assured her.

“You don’t plan to stay out tonight doing whatever it is that demon generals do away from the watchful eyes of their women,” she teased.

“Ah, but the sight presented of two beautiful women awaiting my return tempts my wandering feet not to stray too far,” he countered, taking her hand and kissing it before kissing the child’s temple. She sleepily murmured at him, already drifting off in his wife arms. “I don’t think she is going to stay awake long enough for a bath,” he whispered brushing long hair back from closed eyes.

“No, it doesn’t look like it,” his wife agreed, contentedly snuggling the small body closer. “I shall off to bed with her then,” she kissed him with a smile; “we shall await you there.”

He turned and was gone; his sons close behind him for the hunt, following the trail that his trackers had found for him, leading him back to the human world that his daughter had just come from. She would not be returning to it, he had one last piece of business to insure that.


	2. a place to be

Author's note. This chapter is just some different series of events of her growing up with her new family. the timeline is going to be based on how long since she arrived. Makes it easier for me to remember.

 

*****one week from beginning*****

Kanna plucked at her new clothes, unsure as she walked through the halls holding her new brother’s hand. She hadn’t meant to find a new family but it seems one found her and she is a bit unsure if she should hold on to them, since they may disappear like the last one because she is what she is. But Strafen’s hand felt warm and safe as it engulfed her tiny one and she liked the way it felt. She couldn’t remember if her old parents ever held her hand or when the last time they really touched her that wasn’t in anger. But she had awoken today curled up between her new daddy and mommy, warm and safe in their bed. At least she thought that was what it felt like to be safe. It has been the same thing nearly every day since she came here a week ago but she still wasn’t used to the idea of what it is like to be loved.

“Do you want to be carried,” Strafen’s voice was gentle. It always was when he talked to her. She nodded and held up her arms, enjoying the feeling of being swept up into warm strong arms that always held her close and safe. She snuggled into the hard chest, letting her eyes close and just drowsing. Mama said naps were good for her.  
“Lord Strafen,” an unfamiliar voice woke her up, but a warm hand over her head convinced her that she didn’t need to really wake up. She stayed where she was, content to drift and dream while Strafen talked to whoever this person was.

“What is it Graego, I am on a mission currently.” Strafen’s voice rumbled in his chest, making Kanna wrinkle her nose and snuggle closer to try and stay asleep a little longer. She wasn’t really that tired anymore but she liked being carried and didn’t want to get down.

“Forgive me Lord Strafen, however the Lady Magren is requesting a meeting with you. She says it is urgent business about your current state of affairs.” Graego sighed. “She demanded a meeting.”

“I have other things to attend to.” Strafen was angry, Kanna snuggled closer, shivering slightly at the hard tone in her brother’s voice.

“There is nothing more important than seeing to your current unwed state,” another imperious voice echoed in the hall. Lady Magren determinedly stalked down it toward her intended victim. Strafen sighed heavily before settling for glaring at the woman.

“I see nothing wrong with my current unwed state, Lady Magren.” Strafen’s voice was annoyed and Kanna huddled closer. She didn’t want to draw his attention to her.

“How do you expect to beget legitimate children without a wife?” The problem with Lady Magren is that she was tenacious in her pursuit of furthering her children’s careers. Unfortunately, she had determined that her youngest would best suit the youngest son of Lord Sigren and she was close to making Strafen’s life a living hell for it.  
“Again, I fail to see how my state, unwed or not, is of any of your concern, Lady Magren.” Strafen’s voice had a dangerous tone to it. Kanna shivered slightly from the harshness of it. Immediately Strafen’s arms tightened around her. “Are you cold, baby girl?” Strafen’s voice was warm and gentle with her, as were his hands as he pulled his cloak around her and hid her from view. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly, afraid he would vanish if she let go.

“Lady Magren,” Another voice rang out, this one familiar and yet just as frightening as Strafen’s voice. “It would appear that you are upsetting my darling little sister with your insistence on speaking with Strafen.” Rache appeared beside Strafen, a gentle hand rubbing her back, soothing her even as he snarled at the now slightly frightened woman.

However, of the many things she was, Lady Magren was not one to back down. She didn’t climb her way to the top by letting a little thing like fear slow her down.

“My Lord Rache, how pleasant to see you.” She smiled at him, a determined smile that only wavered slightly under his cold glare. “I was just informing your brother,”

“I am well aware of the discussion and have no interest in continuing it with you now or ever. Should either Strafen or I consider marrying, assure yourself that you will not be the first to know. Good day Lady Magren.” Rache turned and stalked off, Strafen in perfect step as they continued toward the armory.

“Are we just approving the inventory lists or actually doing inventory,” Strafen sighed. “Either one is aggravating, but I would rather just sign paperwork than count.”

“I can count,” Kanna chirped trying to be cheerful and forget about the last few moments. The smiles her brothers’ gave her made her happier.

“You’d better be careful, commander,” another voice chimed in far too cheerfully. “She may take over your position sooner than you think.” Strafen’s lieutenant Miskal leaned against the armory door with a sheaf of papers in his hand. “She’s already one upping you on the whole counting thing.”

“Strafen can to count,” Kanna felt compelled to defend her brother. “He can count way big numbers all the way up to twenty.”

The men laughed and Miskal ruffled her hair before sneaking her a piece of candy. They entered the armory, still laughing as Strafen scolded Miskal for spoiling her rotten and Miskal asking if that wasn't rather like the pot and the kettle here.

*****approximately 3 months from the beginning *******

Kanna glared at her plate assured that the white things on them were completely filled with poison. “Won't eat it.”

“Cauliflower will not kill you,” her mother assured her, amused.

Kanna poked the weird white trees unreassured. “Not eating it. It's gross looking and yucky.”

“Honey, please eat the cauliflower,” her daddy smiled at her charmingly.

“You eat them first,” Kanna challenged, staring at her daddy's plate which was cauliflower free.

“I ate my other vegetables,” he tried, pointing to the broccoli in a different dish.

“Want them instead,” Kanna demanded.

“Sweetheart,” Daddy tried again, “cauliflower is very good for you.”

“If it’s so good, why aren't you eating them?” Kanna folded her arms and pouted.

“She does have a point dear,” her mom pointed out with a smile.

“But I,” Daddy stuttered and sighed in defeat. He took her plate and replaced it with a small one bearing broccoli and carrots covered with a type of cheese sauce. “Eat your vegetables,” he sighed heavily, manfully ignoring his wife's snickering.

 

***** 6 months from the beginning *****

Kanna whimpered, clutching her blanket she wandered down the hall toward where her daddy was in his council meeting. Mama had gone to town for a bit and Kanna hadn’t minded, she had felt fine then. But now she didn’t feel so good and she wanted someone to cuddle her. She had lived with her new family for almost six months and had grown accustomed to being loved. However, summer and fall had turned to winter and Kanna was still human.

She stopped at the big doors; she could hear her daddy’s voice behind them talking low with the other generals. She tilted her head to look up at the guard.

“Want daddy,” she whimpered.

He dropped down to one knee and put his forehead to hers, concerned etched in his face. “You are feverish, little one,” he exclaimed, picking her up as his partner opened the massive doors. “My lord,” he called as he entered, and then her daddy was there taking her from the guard with an exclamation.

“Don’t feel good,” she whined, clutching daddy’s shirt in her small hands. She clung to him, the soothing feeling of his hands against her overly warm skin, his warm cloak wrapped around her, and his voice murmuring low to her were what she had been seeking. She closed her eyes and let herself drift, the misery eased slightly by his presence.

“I am sorry, gentlemen,” he apologized to the assembled men, “but my daughter needs me currently. Unless there is anything truly pressing, this meeting is adjourned.”

“The only thing left is what to do about the humans demanding rights to settle,” his oldest son replied. “Go take care of Kanna and I can deal with that. I will be there as soon as we have come to some solution.”

“Do as you see fit there,” his father agreed, “the fools seem to think that their religion gives them rights over all domains, it would probably be best if it was swiftly and decisively handled to prevent them from trying to push their limits anymore than they already are.”

He carried her off then, his cloak warm around her as he cradled her in his arms. She was only half awake when they returned to the bedrooms. He called for some medicine, sitting on the bed and rocking her softly. Soft hurried feet heralded the return of a servant bearing a nasty tasting fever medicine that she whined about taking but did anyway. Her daddy’s warm loving hands changed her clothes to pajamas and then cuddled her in closely, pulling the covers of the bed over the both of them.

“Hush and sleep, little one.” He promised. She slept, held warm and safe in her daddy’s arms.

 

*****approximately 1 year from the beginning*****

She smiled up at her brothers, happily skipping along beside them as they walked through town on their errands. She held their hands, shielded from the strange looks by her brothers’ strong legs. She doesn’t think to fear those around her, not with her brothers there. They answer her chatter patiently, questions and observations alike. They walk slower than usual, allowing for her shorter legs to set the pace, this pretty four year old girl in a beautiful blue kimono.

She still asks for nothing, unlike most children her age, the lessons of her first three years too deeply ingrained in her to be changed. She admires but doesn’t bring attention to the things that she likes, but she does chatter about the things she sees from people to strange happenings. The town is mixed demon and human, being on the border as it is. But even here, the sight of a small pixie human walking between two great demon generals draws much comment.

They stop by the bakery and buy her a special treat, a reward for being good they say, though in their eyes she can hardly be anything else. A few more stops and she grows tired, her feet starting to drag a bit as she goes. She rubs her eyes tiredly, stumbling a bit over her own feet. She turns blindly toward the oldest, Rache, holding up tired arms, nearly asleep where she stands. She’s asleep before her feet fully leave the ground, trusting that he will pick her up and carry her, keep her safe, and that she will awaken again with one of her family nearby.  
Rache smiles softly as he adjusts the sleeping child on his shoulder, covering her with his cloak to keep her warm.

“It’s a good thing we already stopped by the blacksmith,” Strafen sighs, “though in truth once she’s asleep she will sleep through anything.”

“True,” Rache agreed, “its nearly time for the council meeting anyway, best to let her sleep through that and then finish the other errands after her nap.”

The two turned and headed toward the center of town where the meeting hall was. They were here to listen to some complaints a couple of the clans had, the same old fighting between demons and humans.

Rache couldn’t decide if he was amused or irritated. Ever since he had walked into the hall and sat down with the sleeping baby, the looks he had been getting were starting to begin to grate on his nerves. Both sides kept shooting glances at him trying to determine if he meant to eat the child now or later.

“Are you both done bickering yet over petty things or do you intend to keep wasting my time?” Rache snarled, deciding he was done with the lot of them. “Unless you can come up with one good solid reason for this farce, I am going to judge you both guilty and be done with it.”

“There is just one more thing, Lord General,” the mayor of the town stuttered, his wife shoving him forward obviously intending he speak.

“And that would be,” Rache was sure he had a fairly good idea and was grateful that Kanna was still sleeping. She tended to get a bit upset when people questioned her relationship with her family, still worried that they would be taken from her.

“The child…” he began but was cut off by Strafen’s impatient snarl.

“Is truly known of your concern.” The warning was more than clear.

“My brother is correct,” Rache’s grin was far more vicious than friendly. “Anything else.”

The women looked like they wanted to push the issue, though Rache wondered if the humans would still if they knew she was a healer. Probably not. However, as timing goes, the fools had finally awoken her with their murmuring and she sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“Rai?,” she questioned sleepily, sniffing slightly as she moved her small fists away from her eyes, blinking at the lights.

“Lay back down,” Rache answered, his hand on her head pushing her gently back down, “we are almost done here then we will go finish our errands.” His voice was soft and gentle, a contrast to the cold, hard tone he had used on the villagers.

“K’” she murmured sleepily, clutching his hand in hers as she closed her eyes, content to drift and wait for him to finish.

“Judgment holds you are both guilty of pushing the boundaries of good behavior and the rules.” Rache turned back to the two parties staring at him half in fear and half in terror. Idiots all of them, he thought. “You will both bear your own costs for this mess, and I suggest that you either learn to get along or move to a different town where you don’t have to deal with the other.”

Strafen nodded, “it is a fair enough judgment. Are there any others who have cases to be brought before us.”

“And if I hear one more petty, whiny, give me my way case I will not be responsible for the outcome,” Rache snarled.

“Rai, daddy said no killing civilians,” Kanna reminded him sleepily.

Rache gave her an affectionate sigh as the crowd murmured with nervous laughter at her comment.

“Don’t worry about it, moppet,” Strafen laughed as he ruffled her hair. “You would be amazed what people can live through.”

“Really,” Kanna looked up at him interested before eyeing the crowd in front of her, “papa didn’t forbid it if they lived, right?”

“Exactly, moppet.” Rache confirmed with a slightly more sadistic grin than was probably really necessary.

“That was the last of the complaints,” the mayor confirmed hurriedly. “We would like to thank you for taking the time and coming to hear them and resolve them.”

“In that case, we will be going,” Rache stood, passing Kanna off to Strafen so he could stretch. Muscles rippled as joints cracked, his body relaxing though anyone could see the tension never truly left him. He was far to alert from what he usually was, his reflexes primed to protect the child in his brother’s arms.

“Just a few more stops then we can stop and get your treat,” Strafen told Kanna with a grin.

“Snuggle more,” Kanna asked softly.

“Of course,” Strafen replied, letting her curl up into his shoulder, holding her securely as they exited the building, the murmuring fading as they walked away. The brothers knew that speculation was going to be running rampant through the town but so long as Kanna didn’t hear it, they cared little for what the fools thought.


End file.
